Derniers voeux
by Aya Saibara
Summary: Elle est en train de mourir. Et il ne peut rien y faire.


**A/N:** **On y arrive. ON. Y. ARRIVE. Putain, dix ans dans ta gueule, allez. Et dire que ma toute première fiction était justement sur le premier trailer sorti de FF XV (qui était Versus XIII à l'époque, rappelons-le) et regardez où j'en suis maintenant. C'est vraiment dur à croire qu'on y est presque, que dans dix jours, cette attente insoutenable prendra fin. Bref. Ca, c'était l'instant nostalgie. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de la fiction en elle-même... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai beau vouloir être optimiste et tout, me dire que ce qu'on voit dans le trailer Omen n'est qu'une vision de Regis ou Noctis... J'suis sûre à 95% que Luna va y passer. De la main de qui, ça, bonne question (j'pencherai sur Ardyn, il m'a l'air tordu mais assez puissant autant psychologiquement que physiquement). Du coup bah... Voilà, j'ai juste pensé à la mort de Luna, sans trop donner de détails parce qu'au fond, on ne sait rien sur elle, hormis que c'est l'Oracle et l'amie d'enfance/fiancée de Noctis. _En tout cas, je jure sur ma tête que si y'a pas de moments Noct/Luna dans le jeu, je fais un scandale. Vraiment. Avec tout ce dont Noct est victime, il a besoin de ça._ Voilà, voilà, je crois avoir tout dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement. Que ce soit Noctis ou ses amis, tous savaient que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir à torrent d'un coup, comme pour confirmer leur pressentiment. Et ils devaient se dépêcher pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils aperçurent la silhouette de ce qu'ils pensaient être l'Oracle au sol, sa robe blanche maculée de sang, qu'ils prirent conscience de la gravité de la situation.

"Oh non…", murmura Prompto, visiblement sous le choc.

Gladiolus tapa du pied violemment.

"Merde !"

Le Roi Regis était mort, et Noctis et Lunafreya étaient les derniers piliers qui permettait au royaume de Lucis de tenir, et encore, c'était là un grand mot. Si l'Oracle mourrait, que pouvait bien faire Noctis seul contre un Royaume entier ? Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Noctis couru en direction de sa fiancée, et la maintena dans ses bras pour tenter de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais au moins, ça donnait la certitude à Noctis qu'elle était encore vivante. Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas pour bien longtemps, compte tenu de la blessure qu'elle tente de dissimuler au niveau de sa hanche.

"Luna ?", fit très légèrement le prince avec une voix tremblante.

À la vue de ce dernier, Luna se mit automatiquement à sourire. Comme si ses blessures étaient absentes. À voir son visage, on ne croirait pas qu'elle s'était fait poignarder. Mais malheureusement, son sourire ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu'elle se mit soudainement à froncer les sourcils en toussant.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venue", peina-t-elle à lui dire.

Au loin, Ignis tentait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé en observant les dégâts des horizons. Des bâtiments détruits, des véhicules brûlés, des dizaines de cadavres criblés de balles… Luna avait-elle été victime des barbares qui avaient saccagé l'endroit ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

"Que s'est-il passé ici ?"

Il n'obtint qu'un soupir de la part de Prompto, à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier était debout, tête baissée et regard pointé vers un soldat d'où une lance de la poitrine. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs que c'était l'œuvre de Niflheim et pas de créatures. Noctis ne prêtait pas attention à ses amis derrière lui, ne se concentrant que sur Luna, qu'il tenait par la taille. Cette dernière tenta de repousser les cheveux qui la gênaient sur son visage mais elle n'avait apparemment pas assez de force vu qu'aussitôt elle ait levé son bras, elle le fit retomber sur le sol. Ce fut Noctis qui le fit pour elle, en prenant la peine d'essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait près de son front.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que le roi Regis est… réellement mort ?"

Noctis fronça les sourcils sans lui répondre. Il avait vu son cadavre, mais ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était mort. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller. Tôt ou tard. Il le devait. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, puis fut obligé d'admettre que ce qui se passait était bel et bien réel, qu'il le veuille ou non.

"Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre aussi", fut la seule chose qu'il aie été en mesure de prononcer.

"Je ne mourrai pas. Je serais toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?", fit-elle en tentant de toutes ses forces de toucher son torse au niveau où se trouvait son coeur. Mais ce fut très rapide, ses forces l'abandonnèrent quasi-instantanément. Son bras vint se poser en bas de son ventre, son coude touchant la main de Noctis. "Tu ne peux pas… les laisser gagner. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé."

Ca ne fit que renforcer la détermination du prince.

"Non. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait, crois-moi."

Elle plaça sa main sur celle qui cachait sa blessure et comprenant qu'elle se vidait de son sang, Noctis détourna son regard. Il était complètement impuissant et ça allait le rendre fou. Qu'était-il censé faire à un moment pareil ? Luna glissa ensuite sa main sur celle de Noctis pour le rassurer.

"Hé, regarde-moi." Il leva son visage, sans pour autant cacher sa panique. "Tout va bien se passer. Tu te souviens de quand on était plus jeunes ? Tu souriais tout le temps. Quand est-ce que ton sourire a commencé à disparaître ? Tu n'as qu'à… continuer à aller de l'avant… comme tu l'as toujours fait."

"Je suis humain, Luna. J'ai des faiblesses et quand mes ennemis les atteignent, que puis-je faire ? Mes barrières sont brisées, maintenant."

Elle serra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa main en toussant légèrement.

"As-tu peur ?"

"Evidemment que je le suis !"

Noctis allait craquer. Ca se voyait. Il se retenait de pleurer, et sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante. Luna avait de plus en plus à respirer. Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, mais elle devait faire son possible pour rassurer Noctis. Pas en tant qu'Oracle, mais en tant que fiancée.

"Tu n'es pas seul. Garde en mémoire, toujours, qu'il y a des gens qui se tiennent tout près de toi, pas parce que tu es leur Prince, mais parce que tu représentes bien plus que ça à leurs yeux."

Soudainement, sa vision commença à se détériorer. Elle voyait de moins en moins bien, sa tête tournait et elle commençait à suffoquer.

"Noctis, o-où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus", lâcha-t-elle.

Elle aussi, commençait à être apeurée. Elle avait déjà bravé des obstacles auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais véritablement pensé à la mort, à ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsque ça arrivera. Ou plutôt… Si, elle y avait pensé, mais elle aurait pensé qu'elle n'allait rien ressentir, or… Elle suffoquait, elle souffrait énormément, elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Noctis prit la main de Luna en la serrant assez fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à ses côtés.

"Je suis juste là !"

"J'a-J'ai un… dernier… voeu… Embrasse-moi."

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, une larme coula le long de son oeil droit. Il savait que Luna était amoureuse de lui. Et lui, il avait beau le nier, il savait qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle. Après tout, elle avait toujours été là pour lui quand il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait été son soutien pendant tant d'années. Bien qu'ils aient été séparés longtemps, au fond… Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient. Dans d'autres circonstances, Noctis aurait été gêné par la présence de ses trois amis, mais au final… Ça n'importait pas, à ce moment. Ce qui importait, c'était que Luna survive. Il baissa son visage pour atteindre les lèvres de la blonde et ferma ses yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait que son souffle allait lâcher à n'importe quel instant. Si on était dans un conte, lorsqu'il éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, elle survivrait.

Mais la réalité était bien plus douloureuse et dure à accepter. Il s'éloigna et vit Luna fermer ses yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

"J'aurai aimé qu'on aie plus de temps. Souviens-toi… Je serais toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il… arrive."

Sa respiration s'était arrêtée et elle fit tomber sa main au sol. Noctis sentait les larmes monter mais il ne pouvait pas les montrer, pas devant ses amis, pas…

"Luna ?", fit-il en la secouant doucement, sans avoir de réponse de sa part. "Luna ?! Luna ! Non… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant… ?"

Les cris de Noctis alertèrent ses amis, qui se retournèrent. Ils avaient compris. Luna avait rendu son dernier souffle, et ça valut un cri de rage de la part de Gladiolus, qui comprenait peu à peu que leurs chances de vaincre cette guerre diminuait. En plus d'avoir perdu son père, son précieux ami avait perdu son amie d'enfance, comment pouvait-il continuer à se battre après tout ça ?

"Oh mon Dieu…", murmura Prompto, qui mit ses mains sur sa bouche en apercevant le cadavre de Luna dans les bras de son ami.

"Ca craint…", continua Ignis, qui affichait une inquiétude certaine sur son visage.

Gladiolus marcha en direction de Noctis et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule. À cet instant précis, il comprit combien son ami était fragile. Son corps tremblait, les larmes coulaient, et à 20 ans, comment était-il censé guider un royaume ? Comment aider le peuple qui était en train d'être sauvagement assassinés ?

"Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir", lâcha-t-il, en croyant bien faire.

Mais il n'obtint pas la réaction qu'il espérait. Au lieu de se laisser aller, Noctis leva sa tête en hurlant de toutes ses forces:

"Elle 'n'aurait pas dû' ? PERSONNE n'aurait dû mourir, Gladio ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? Qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter ça ?"

Soudain, des bombardements retentirent, alertant Ignis. Ils devaient partir avant d'être pris dans une embuscade. En temps normal, ça ne les aurait pas gêné, mais compte tenu des événements, aucun des trois amis pensait que Noctis était en mesure de se battre.

"Uh, les gars, on devrait y aller", proposa Ignis.

Même s'il avait déjà sorti ses pistolets, Prompto ne soutenait pas cette idée.

"On ne peut pas la laisser là !"

"Est-ce qu'on a d'autres choix ?"

Au loin, Noctis murmura:

"Laissez-moi quelques minutes. Je vous rejoindrai, partez devant."

Gladiolus tapota gentiment son épaule une seconde fois, et se força à sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

"Ok. Mais tâche de faire vite."

* * *

Noctis regarda ses amis s'éloigner dans l'horizon. Il se calma, et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche de manteau avant de regarder le ciel. C'était étrange; il faisait beau à présent. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, c'était comme si une tempête allait s'abattre sur eux. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le visage froid de Luna et la regarda. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle devait juste dormir. C'est ce qu'il devait se dire. Qu'un jour, tout cela sera terminé et qu'ils seront de nouveau heureux, qu'ils souriront, comme ils le faisaient après son accident. À quoi ça servait de se battre lorsqu'on n'avait plus rien à protéger ? Lorsque la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'était lâcher les armes et abandonner le combat ? On met des années à apprendre à se défendre, se battre, mais combien de temps faut-il pour briser la carapace et les raisons de vivre d'un homme ? Noctis soupira.

"Je n'ai pas eu de visions, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Es-tu réellement morte ? Luna, donne-moi un signe. Que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé et que tu es vivante."

Il se mit à rire d'un coup, sans raison.

"Ha. Voilà que maintenant je parle tout seul. Comme si elle pouvait m'entendre. Luna, je ne peux pas… dire adieu. Pas maintenant, ni même… Jamais. Donc j'imagine que... "

Il regarda aux alentours et vit le sceptre qu'elle avait d'habitude toujours dans ses mains un peu plus loin. Il porta le corps sans vie de l'Oracle et l'adossa contre un mur. Après ça, il prit le sceptre dans ses mains et embrassa son front une dernière fois.

"Je te verrais plus tard."

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et commença sa marche. Il avait promis à Luna qu'il allait faire regretter à Niflheim tout ce qu'ils ont fait à son royaume. Et c'est ce qu'il fera. Une petite lueur sortit du sceptre, mais pas assez pour que Noctis le remarque.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, de l'angst comme j'ai l'habitude de faire _mais que je déteste lire ou savoir canon dans un JV_. J'espère vraiment me gourer sur mes prédictions quant à l'avenir de Luna, mais j'sais pas, j'la vois vraiment comme victime dans FF XV, tout comme Noctis. C'est eux qui subissent, mais j'sais pas, de ce que j'ai vu, j'vois pas trop Luna comme une grande femme capable de se démerder elle-même (on l'a bien vu dans Kingsglaive, hein), j'dis pas qu'elle est faible (même si elle m'en donne l'impression), j'ai plus l'impression qu'on ne verra ce qu'elle vaut qu'en la présence de Noctis (pas parce que c'est les "pouvooooooirs de l'amouuuuuur" ou autres trucs du style, mais vu que le Prince Héritier et l'Oracle forment un duo, j'me dis que...). Ah oui, par contre, le coup des visions de Noctis. On sait tous que Noct arrive à voir la mort des gens, mais je ne sais pas s'il peut voir celle de l'Oracle ? Moi, j'me suis dit de faire comme si de rien n'était pour laisser le doute planer (surtout avec l'étincelle du sceptre), pour ne pas apporter de précision quant à l'état de Luna à la fin de cet OS. Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
